No Way Back
by Katief20
Summary: John Riley's heavy drinking causes problems for the local constabulary, the Aidensfield community and especially his wife and young family. But when he loses his job and is threatened with losing his home and family John takes a drastic step with serious consequences for PC Nick Rowan.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Gina Ward. She knew she needed to get someone to help her at the pub (her Uncle George having gone to stay with a relative as his failing health was catching up with him) but right now that wasn't an awful lot of help to her. She supposed she should be thankful the bar was reasonably busy - it was only a Wednesday night after all but in truth just for once she would have welcomed a quiet evening.

Around the bar were a few of the regulars including Claude Greengrass who was sharing a bag of crisps with his smelly lurcher. There were some couples using the tables near the fire and a couple of the old chaps quietly playing dominos in a corner. Phil Bellamy was seated at the bar exchanging a word with Gina in her quieter moments. He would have collected a few glasses and pulled the odd pint for her but if word got back to Sergeant Blaketon that he as a serving police officer was helping in the bar of the Aidensfield Arms there'd be hell to pay. It wasn't worth it.

Gina was pulling yet another pint when the pub door bounced open and someone clearly pretty well inebriated already stumbled through it grabbing hold of a nearby chair to support himself.

"By heck he's had more than one too many," Claude Greengrass wheezed from where he was perched up at the bar.

"John Riley." Gina spoke in resigned tones. "I only barred him the other week."

They watched as the man lurched toward the bar. Phil groaned inwardly. There was going to be trouble and John Riley was a big man. Phil did not fancy his chances against him.

John Riley lived in one of the cottages in the village (rented from the Ashfordly Estate) with his long suffering wife, Jean and their two young children. Jean was born and bred in the village, but left to go and live in Leeds. She returned, with her husband in tow, together with the two little ones about six months ago. She did not speak to anyone in the village but the black eyes and bruises she frequently sported told their own story. John himself worked as a farm labourer and was prone to bouts of heavy drinking. He was on his final warning for work, for turning up either drunk or not at all as he was still sleeping off the hangover from the night before. Why Jean had returned to Aidensfield with her family was not known.

John now leaned heavily on the bar, slurring his words as he said, "Pint!"

Gina took a careful step back from the bar. Claude Greengrass huddled his pint towards him and headed for the snug out of harm's way. Alfred the dog trailed after him. The domino players halted play and looked over at the bar.

"Go home John," Gina said, "I'm not serving yer."

"Well I ain't going nowhere until you do!" The man swept his hand across the bar sending glasses flying. "Pint, now!"

The couples by the fire got up and made a hasty exit. Phil stepped forward.

"Fancy yer chances do yer!" John squared up to him.

Phil produced his warrant card. "I'm a police officer," he said. "The landlady has the right to refuse to serve you. I suggest you leave now, and go home and sleep it off."

Before Riley could respond to Phil's very real relief the pub door opened and Nick Rowan, in uniform, came in. He'd been doing a late patrol of the village, and had been told by the people leaving the pub there might be trouble. So he'd called in to see what was going on.

"PC Rowan, sir," he said to John. "I suggest you do as my colleague tells you."

Riley seemed to back down and took a step backward raising his hands in a conciliatory fashion. Phil gave a sigh of relief and looked over at Gina just as she screamed "Phil!"

Riley had raised a chair and swung it at the unlucky constable's head. Luckily Phil was able to move fast but it still caught him a glancing blow on the shoulder and he staggered backwards having to grab the bar to stop himself falling over.

Nick Rowan was there in two strides, ducking as Riley threw the chair at him. Riley lunged at Nick who side stepped the man neatly; the inebriated Riley was completely unbalanced and crashed to the ground. In seconds Nick and Phil were on him and Nick got Riley handcuffed and under control.

"You all right Phil?" Nick asked a bit breathlessly.

"Yeah reckon. He got me though," Phil said wincing a bit.

"Looks like you're in a bit of trouble sunshine," Nick told Riley. "Come on, you're nicked, just in case you're wondering."

"I'll get Alf to send the van over," Phil said reaching for the phone.

"You all right Gina?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, thanks Nick." Gina gave Riley a look of disgust. "Just get him out of here. He should be ashamed of himself, he's got kiddies at home."

"Him being locked up'll mean he won't be giving his wife a black eye tonight though," Phil said quietly.

"I don't know how she puts up with it." Gina shook her head in disbelief.

Nick got Riley outside and sat him down on a low wall. "Stay there and don't give us any more trouble," Nick told him. "There's a van coming over for you."

"You've got to let me go, I need to go home," the man was now anything but the bully he had been in the pub and had transformed into a whimpering drunken mess. Nick felt disgusted.

"You're going nowhere but Ashfordly Station," Nick told him. "And I reckon you'll be at Ashfordly Magistrates in the morning."

"I can't go to court, I've got to go to work, I'll lose me job if I don't turn up!" The man made to stand but Nick pushed him back firmly.

"Don't start any more nonsense!" he snapped. "You're down for one assault on a police officer, don't make it worse!"

"All right Nick?" Phil asked coming out of the pub.

"Yeah. Van on the way over?"

"Aye." Phil looked at John in disgust as the man started sobbing. "What the hell's up wi' him now?"

"He's at the feeling sorry for himself stage," Nick said wryly. "He'll be feeling sorry for himself in the morning with the hangover he's going to wake up to."

* * *

Having got Riley parcelled off to Ashfordly Station, Nick before going over there himself to complete his report, went to tell Jean Riley where her husband was. It was late and he hated to knock on the door of a house with two young chidren asleep inside at that hour but she needed to know.

There was a light on in the front room of the cottage and Jean opened the door almost at once to Nick's quiet knock. The light from the inside of the cottage spilled out and Nick was shocked to see she had a very fresh black eye. Clearly Riley had been very busy that evening.

"Mrs Riley? PC Rowan, Aidensfield Police. Sorry to bother you so late."

"Its fine, come in," the woman said resignedly. Nick got the distinct impression she had been waiting for the police to knock on the door that night.

As he stepped inside, she said, "I've got little ones upstairs."

"I know, Mrs Riley," Nick said taking care to keep his voice low. "But I wanted to tell you your husband has been arrested and is in police custody."

"And you'll hang onto him until he's slept it off and release him in the morning." The woman shrugged. "The state of him when he went out of here tonight, I'm not surprised. I've almost been waiting for you."

Nick swallowed. "Its a bit more than that," he said. "He'll be charged for drunk and disorderly but he also assaulted one of my colleagues - he wasn't badly hurt but your husband will still be charged for assaulting a police officer, Mrs Riley."

"Will he go to prison?"

"I don't think so," Nick said, "but I can't say for sure." He hesitated. "Mrs Riley, we could charge him for assaulting you, you know."

"I tripped, Constable." The woman moved to the door. "Thank you for letting me know where he is."

"Can I do anything for you Mrs Riley?" Nick asked. "Even just make you a cup of tea or get someone to look in on you?"

"I'm fine Constable. If you could go now. I don't want my kiddies disturbed."

It was no more than Nick had expected but he felt wretched as he left the small cottage. He wished he could help Jean Riley more but if she was not prepared to press charges then there was nothing that could be done.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nick as usual was giving his daughter her breakfast. Eileen looked across and smiled at the scene - the baby in her high chair, Nick in uniform making faces at her as she laughed in between spoonfuls. What a turnaround Eileen thought remembering those awful days after Kate Rowan had left them when Nick could hardly bring himself to look at the baby let alone even touch her.

Nick caught her glance. "What?" he asked.

Eileen shook her head smiling. "Nothing," she said. She sat down at the table with a cup of tea. "Just thinking. Things seem to be working out Nick."

He smiled. "You like it here don't you?"

"I do, yes, although of course I wish happier circumstances had brought me here."

Nick nodded quietly. "If you hadn't come here, when you did, I might have lost her," he said nodding at the baby. "I suppose I would have had to have her fostered in the end. And I know I haven't been easy to live with especially at first. It can't have been easy for you. I really am grateful for what you do for us both."

"Don't be. Its a reward enough for me being here, seeing her grow up." Eileen paused. "You seemed a bit pre-occupied last night. Were you worrying about Jean Riley?"

"Yeah a bit. I wish she'd let us help her," Nick said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be helped for some reason," Eileen replied.

"Perhaps." Nick shrugged. "Domestics eh?"

* * *

Over at Ashfordly Station Phil went down to the cells with a cup of tea in his hand. A quick check through the hatch and then he opened the cell door. John Riley had been lying down on the bed now he sat up with a groan and put his head in his hands.

"Feeling rough?" Phil put the mug on the floor for him. "Do us a favour - if you feel sick use the toilet all right? Or else its muggins here who'll be cleaning it up."

"I need to get out of here," Riley mumbled.

"Yeah right. We'll see what the Magistrates have to say about that." Phil shrugged. "Sarge says, do you want to see a solicitor now you've sobered up? Might not be a bad idea."

"Oh come on," Riley said looking shocked. "I just had one too many is all. No need for solicitors and courts and that is there?"

"You've got assault on a police constable on the charge sheet and all don't forget."

"That chair hardly touched you!"

"More by good luck than owt else. Do you want breakfast - although by the look of you, you won't keep it down."

"Nah." Riley rubbed his eyes. "Does me wife know I'm here?"

"PC Rowan informed her last night. He also noticed she had a black eye. I mean, she said she tripped but we know how she really got that black eye don't we Riley?" Phil shook his head in disgust. "You're a piece of work aren't you?"

"Get stuffed." Riley glared at Phil. "You'd best send me that solicitor. I need ter get out of here and I might need his help to do it."

Phil left the cell letting the door slam hard behind him. Riley winced and put his head in his hands trying to ease the pain. Nick Rowan had been right. He had woken to one hell of a hangover.

* * *

Setting off for Ashfordly Nick first called in at the Riley's cottage which was one of four just outside the village. Getting no reply to his knock Nick walked round the cottage to the shared yard at the back; Jean Riley was there hanging out washing the two children playing round her feet. The bruising around her eye was even more vivid this morning, Nick noticed.

"Morning Mrs Riley," Nick said.

"Morning." She looked over at him. "John been let out yet?"

"Due at court in about an hour. I'm just going over there now."

"Will he go to prison?"

"He could but I don't think he will," Nick said. "Not for what's on the charge sheet at the moment. You could change that. If we charge him for assaulting you together with the drunk and disorderly, breach of the peace and assault on police constable, well -"

"No." She looked at Nick. "I know you don't understand Mr Rowan. But he's my husband and he wasn't - well, he's been different since the drink got hold of him. But he was a good man when I married him."

"What changed?"

"He started the drinking not long after his brother died," Jean said. "It were cancer, he was poorly a long time. John took it hard, it coming not long after his old dad died. And then he lost his job - not his fault, he were laid off, but it didn't help. That's why we came back here, fresh start I thought." She looked down at her children. " Not that its turned out that way." She looked back at Nick. "Well if its not prison what will he get?"

"Hard to say. Fine maybe."

"A fine." The woman laughed bitterly. "Not half an hour since, that farm manager has been round and told me John's not got a job any more. Well you can't blame him can you, he's given John plenty of rope." She picked up her washing basket. "So, we've no money coming in, we're behind on the rent for the cottage, I can't put food on the table or find money for coal and we're expected to pay a fine?"

Nick felt absolutely helpless. "Is there anyone you can get help from? Family?"

"Me sister'd help me," Jean said, "but not John. She can't abide him. So there you go. I've made me bed I have to lie on it as they say."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Nick paused. He knew Sergeant Blaketon would be saying _Don't get involved lad. _But it was so hard especially where young children were involved.

"Would it help," he said, "if I called in at the farm - its High Moor Farm isn't it - and had a word?"

"It'd do no good Mr Rowan." Jean gave a resigned smile. "This isn't their fault, they've been more than patient with John. I'm surprised he managed to hold on to that job for as long as he did." She looked at Nick. "You're thinking I should go, aren't you, take the kids, go to my sister's. Well, I'll not leave John Mr Rowan. If we go, he'll kill himself wi' the drinking and I won't have it on my conscience."


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the duty room at Ashfordly, the local Constabulary were conducting a post-mortem of events in court that morning.

"Bound over to keep the peace ," Phil Bellamy snorted. "I should have let John Riley knock me into the beginning of next week - then he might have been put out of harm's way for a while."

"Its a pity, Rowan," Sergeant Blaketon said, "you couldn't persuade that wife to put an assault charge in against him. He might not have walked off so lightly."

"Maybe, maybe not Sarge," Nick replied. "I just hope he doesn't go home and give her another black eye to match."

"Why doesn't she leave him?" Phil shook his head.

"She's frightened he'll drink himself to death if he does," Nick said. "And I think she's making herself believe he'll give up the drink and go back to how he was when they first met."

Blaketon gave a snort. "Pigs might fly!"

"I wonder if Riley's gone straight home," Phil wondered.

"Doubt it," Alf Ventress said "He'll be straight in the door of the nearest hostelry I would have thought."

"How?" Phil demanded. "He's not got a brass farthing on him."

"They always find a way Bellamy," Blaketon pointed out.

Nick looked worried. "I wonder if I should go round, Sarge, see if Jean Riley is all right."

"Keep out of it lad," Blaketon told him. "You've tried to help her and she doesn't want to know. There's nowt we can do."

"Sarge - he's going to really hurt her, the road he's going," Phil said.

"Aye and she doesn't want our help to stop him so our hands are tied," Blaketon pointed out. "We're coppers not social workers!"

* * *

John Riley did go straight home. He was desperate for a drink but as Phil had correctly pointed out he had no money in his pocket. That coupled with the fact most of the landlords roundabout would show him the door the minute he walked through it, meant Riley had little choice but to head home.

He let himself in by the cottage back door. Jean came into the kitchen. They stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Jean - I'm that sorry."

"You're always sorry John." Jean sat down at the kitchen table. "Well, they didn't lock you up then."

"No." He cleared his throat. "Happen I'd best go up ter t'farm, see if there's still a job for me."

"Farm manager called this morning. Gave you your cards." Jean shook her head. "Rent falls due for the cottage tomorrow. We haven't got it - again."

"I'll have a word with the Estate Manager Jean, we just need a bit of time until we get on us feet."

"We're six weeks behind John!"

Suddenly John brought his fist crashing down on the table. Jean jumped to her feet and backed up against the wall. "You swing for me again John Riley and that's it this time!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry love." He sat down suddenly at the table and after a moment, she joined him, still watching him cautiously. "I do try Jean, but when I need a drink, well, it gets hold of me like."

"I so wanted it to be a fresh start coming back here," Jean said sadly. "You said you'd try John."

"Well I will try love. I really will, you'll see. I'll start by going up ter the farm now. I'll do my best to get that job back, I promise love. I won't let you down again."

Jean said nothing. She wanted to believe him she really did but she knew it was false promises.

* * *

Nick was in the Police House office catching up with some paperwork. Eileen was making some lunch in the kitchen and Katie was in her high chair. There was a knock on the outer office door. Nick got up from his desk and went to open it.

Jean Riley was standing there with a bag at her feet, and her two children stood either side of her.

"Mrs Riley? Are you all right?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I- I've just come to say Mr Rowan, I'm going to my sister's in Whitby. I should have done it before, you were right. John doesn't know yet he's gone up to the farm to see if he can get his job back but that's not going to happen in a month of Sundays. We haven't got the rent again this month and all in all it can't go on. It ain't right on these two."

"Is your sister expecting you?" Nick checked.

"Yes I rang her just now from the village. We're getting on the bus and going over there. Her husband will see John off if he comes looking for us. I have to do this Mr Rowan."

"I think you're doing the right thing," Nick said gently, looking at the two youngsters. "For their sake."

She gave Nick a piece of paper. "That's my sister's address if you need to contact me. And you might. John won't take this well and I'm worried what he might do."

"You worry about yourself and the little ones Mrs Riley," Nick said. "Maybe this will be the kick he needs to sort himself out!"

"I hope so. Well I'll go then."

"Do you want any help getting to the village?" Nick asked. "I could drive you down there."

"No, its fine, but thank you."

Nick sighed as he watched her and the children go down the path. He shut the office door. Eileen came in.

"I couldn't help but hear," she said. "That poor woman."

"I know." Nick bit his lip. " She's definitely done the right thing. But now we've got another problem though. How the hell is John Riley going to react when he comes home and finds his family gone?"

"Not well I would think," Eileen said which was a mild understatement.

* * *

John Riley had not got his job back the farm manager being totally unmoveable. Angrily Riley tramped back down to the village. There was little else to do but go home.

The moorland bus service swooped past him. In her seat, Jean Riley sank down slightly pulling her children closer to her. John tramped on, ignorant of the fact the bus was taking his family away from him.

He got home so angry that the emptiness of the cottage initially passed him by. "You were right!" he shouted from the kitchen as he took his coat off. "He wouldn't budge. You'd think he'd have give me another chance. Wouldn't have hurt would it? Jean! Jean where are you!"

At that point his eye was drawn to the folded paper on the table. He opened it and read the short note. His face changed from an expression of self-pity to deep anger. There was a glass on the table and he picked it up hurling it against the wall.

"The bloody bitch!" he snarled. "She's not getting away with that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday afternoon saw John Riley also taking the Moorland bus service to Whitby. He had a pretty fearsome reputation round about; that and his glowering expression made sure other passengers on the bus stayed well away from him.

Alighting the bus in Whitby, John made straight for Jean's sister's house. He banged hard and repeatedly on the door.

The sash window of the living room was thrown up and Jean's sister, Rita, leaned out. "Bugger off John," she said wearily. "You won't see Jean today."

"Tell her to get out here now!" John bawled at her. "She's got my kids in there!"

"Yeah and you should be ashamed of yourself the way you behave in front of them!" Rita snapped back. "Our Jean should have left you months ago!"

At that point the front door opened. Rita's husband, George, filled the doorway. He was a big bloke, an ex-miner and even John Riley took a step back as George leaned laconically against the door frame surveying John with a look of disgust on his face.

"Get lost Riley!" he said. "Or I'll call t'bobbies. You should be ashamed of yerself knocking women about. And don't you dare say she walked into a cupboard door!"

"Look I just want ter see her all right? Just for a minute, like. I mean, is she coming back or what. I need ter know, man."

At that point Jean appeared behind George.

"Jean, love, go in to Rita," George urged.

"I - I'll just speak to him George," Jean said. "Will you stay here wi' me?"

"Course I will."

"Jean, we don't need him, here do we?" John stared at her. "Are things that bad, you're that scared of me you can't even talk to me wi'out someone stood between us."

"I'm terrified of you John when you're in one of your states and you know why." Without being aware she was doing it Jean touched the area around her eye still vividly bruised and marked.

He swallowed. "I can't stand it Jean. Losing me job, any of it, I'll survive that, but losing you and the kids, well it'll finish me."

"You didn't get your job back then?"

"No, you were right about that. But I'll get another one Jean."

"I don't know how or where John. And in t'meantime, what about t'rent tomorrow?"

"I- know its bad Jean, as bad as it ever could be, but I will sort it all I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep John."

"Please Jean. Will you come back ter me if I sort everything out like?"

"How can you?"

"I'll try Jean I promise. But I need summat ter keep me going whilst I do. And just knowng like that you'll come home with the bairns if I get all this mess tidied up - well, it'll help me like won't it?"

"If you can sort it all out John, sort our debts, get another job and show you can live without the drink, well, maybe. But I can't even think about coming home until then. If we've got a home - we're so behind on the rent."

"I will sort it love. I promise. Just knowing I've still got a chance of you coming home." John paused "Can I see the bairns?"

"Don't push it," growled George.

"George is right John," Jean said, "maybe in a few days. But not now."

"Right.. Well." John backed away from the door. "I'll see you in a few days. And by then Jean I'll have got things sorted. I promise."

George shut the door with a snort. "I wouldn't have faith in him pulling himself together in a few days," he said. "I'm sorry Jean but he's no good to you."

"He's right," Rita said from the door of the living room. "But you're not to worry our Jean. You and them two little uns have a home here wi' us as long as you need it."

* * *

All the way back home on the bus John's mind was working overtime. What he needed now and fast was cash. To pay the rent arrears, keep the roof over he and his family's heads, and tide things over until he got another job. But how could he secure that amount of money so quickly?

An idea came to him but he fought it back as being genuinely ridiculous and far-fetched. But when you are desperate the most far-fetched ideas become perfectly plausible and by the time he got home John was quite convinced that his plan was the only one. It was full of risk but a risk he considered worth taking. As for telling Jean where the money came from, well, he thought I could say I had a bet on the horses.

He sat up most of the night in the cottage, so unusually quiet, and worked out his plans. He changed his mind about the whole plan and then switched his mind back again. There was no other way. And it should be nice, easy and quick with a guaranteed cash reward at the end of it.

He had nothing to lose after all. He had lost everything nearly anyway and he was desperate. This really was the only way.

* * *

The next morning brought the Estate Manager from Ashfordly Hall. He banged loudly on the cottage door and stepped back cautiously as a bleary eyed John opened the door.

"Mr Riley," the smartly dressed man said, eyeing John in some disgust. "You will be aware why I am here."

"Look I'm sorry. I don't have it. The rent I mean. Or the arrears either. But if you come back by say four I'll have it then."

"Really? And what might have changed between 9 am and 4pm this afternoon?"

"I- I'm owed some money. A lot of it. And I'll have it by then."

The man bit his lip. "You've a wife and children haven't you?"

John shrugged.

The man sighed. "Lord Ashfordly is going to go mad about this." He paused. "Right. Four this afternoon then. But - Mr Riley - if you can't settle the account then, well, I'm going to have to take steps. Do you understand?"

"Aye, I do. But I will settle it, I promise."

The man nodded and walked to his waiting Land Rover. John shut the cottage door and leaned against it breathing heavily. That sealed everything. He had to go with what he had planned overnight. Otherwise he was finished, and Jean and the kids would never come back. If he was successful, all his problems were sorted. If he was unsuccessful he was no worse off than he currently was. He literally had nothing to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick Rowan was surprised when he arrived at Ashfordly that morning (probably not long after John Riley's visit from his landlord) to find Phil and Alf intensely busy. Alf was scooping files out of the filing cabinets and Phil was putting them on his desk in orderly piles. Hanging up his greatcoat and helmet Nick said, "What's going on?"

"Station inspection," Alf said not pausing in his work

"Yeah - in six weeks," Nick pointed out.

"Six weeks Rowan!" Blaketon stalked into the duty room. "Six bloody weeks and this place is a shambles. So, whilst these two are doing something about it, you're on the pawn shops and jewellers this morning because there was another robbery last night!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Same sort of stuff taken?"

"Aye, small items of silver - sort that fits in pockets in other words."

"Sounds like a magpie on t'job ter me Sarge," Alf said unhelpfully.

Nick frowned. "We checked the pawn shops and the jewellers for the other robberies Sarge. Nothing turned up."

"Well happen we'll get lucky this time won't we Rowan?" Blaketon snapped. "Although of course if you've any better ideas I'm very keen to hear them!"

"No Sarge."

"Right, well, get a list of what was taken off Bellamy and get to it." Blaketon took a sharp breath as Alf turned with another pile of files and knocked one of the carefully stacked piles flying off Phil's desk. The two constables stared the scattered files on the floor in consternation.

"God give me strength!" Blaketon turned on his heel to go back to his office.

As Phil wearily picked up the files from the floor, Alf gave up on the task and headed for the kitchen. "Want a cup of tea Nick?"

"Tea!" Blaketon spun round. "Tea? We've no bloody time for tea! Rowan," he pointed out of the door, "out there, now! And you two get this duty room something like! You're slacking all of yer and I won't have it!"

He stalked down the corridor and slammed his office door. "Better forget the tea Alf," Nick said putting his coat on again. "Hardly had time for any breakfast either."

Phil gave him a sympathetic grin as he gave Nick the list of stolen silver they were looking for. "You're a jammy beggar," he told Nick. "Wish I were out on t' street this morning, the mood Blaketon's in."

"Its full moon that does it wi' him," Alf said seriously.

Nick grinned as he glanced over the list that Phil gave him. "Cheers," he said. "Oh by the way John Riley's wife has left him at last. Gone to her sister's in Whitby and taken the kids."

"We can expect some fireworks then," Alf said thoughtfully.

Nick nodded. "That's what I thought. I'm glad she's out of his way though." He glanced up quickly as Blaketon's door opened. "Best go. See you later."

"Rowan!" Blaketon reappeared in the duty room. "You _still_ here?"

"Sorry Sarge. Was just saying though Sarge. Riley's wife has left him. Gone to her sister's in Whitby." Nick paused. "I don't know how Riley's taken it, but I've not had any reports of trouble from him Sarge."

"You will Rowan. I'll stake my pension on it," Blaketon observed darkly."

* * *

It was a pretty boring job for Nick that morning. Whereever the stolen items were turning up it wasn't at the local jewellers and pawnbrokers of Ashfordly who got a bit irritated about being asked about stolen silver in connection with a third robbery and being reminded of the other items taken in other robberies. Nick had a suspicion that to crack this one they were going to have just get a bit lucky and catch the robber or robbers in the act. They were fast, getting into properties relatively easily and finding the things they wanted, quickly and easily almost as if they had been in the properties before and knew their way around. But all enquiries so far had drawn a complete blank.

The pawnbrokers owned and run by Bertram (Bertie to his friends) Rutherford was set off the Ashfordly High Street. You turned off the High Street through a small archway into a cobbled courtyard.. There were just four shops two either side. At the opposite end of the coourt yard, opposite to the first archway was another archway which led you onto Cranbourne Street. To the left of this archway was The Bull pub.

That morning, a figure stepped into the courtyard from the Bull pub end. The man was heavily built and had his overcoat collar pulled up and his peaked cap pulled down low. He was clutching an arm to himself as if concealing something under his coat.

The courtyard was quiet and there was no one to see the man as he made his way to Rutherfords as Bertram's business was imaginatively called. The man paused and pulled out of his coat the item he had been hiding - a crowbar - and at the same time quickly pulled off the cap and pulled a balaclava on.

He went into the pawnbrokers. The shop was empty but Bertram was behind the counter. He glanced up and knew he had trouble even before the man raised the crowbar.

"Gimme what's in the safe!" the man snarled at him. "Now!"

But Bertram had been in the business a long time and he was very much able to look after himself. He also knew the difference between a professional and a rank amateur and this chap fell well into the realm of rank amateur.

"Not bloody likely!" he retorted now, hitting a button under the counter which kicked the alarm into action. At the same time Bertram whipped through the door into the rear of the shop which was reinforced and locked it behind him.

Panic stricken the robber turned to run. As he got outside he collided very heavily with Nick Rowan who arrived at the shop at the precise minute the robber left.

Of course the robber was John Riley but Nick didn't know this. All he saw was a bloke - a big bloke at that - masked and about to bring a crowbar down on his head. As Riley raised his arm to bring the bar down Nick saw his chance and went in low more or less rugby tackling him to the ground.

But Riley was strong and adrenalin fuelled and he fought Nick off as Nick tried to wrest the crow bar out of his hand. In the struggle Nick somehow got the man's balaclava off. There was a moment of clear recognition on the constable's face which changed as he realised what Riley's next move was going to be the man now having the clear advantage. Nick had lost his helmet in the struggle and had no protection as the crow bar was brought down across his head, and not once but twice.

Riley staggered to his feet, breathing hard. The crowbar fell from his hand. He looked down at the policeman lying on his side, unconcious, blood trickling down his face. Wildly, Riley glanced up to see people standing in the archway from the High Street, watching the scene in horror. All he could do was turn to run and he ran out of the archway leading onto Cranbourne Street.

The landlord of tthe Bull , Albert Brogan, was sweeping outside his pub oblivious to events around the corner. But he knew John Riley well having thrown him out of his pub once or twice and as the man raced out of the courtyard instinctively Brogan knew Riley had been up to no good. So as the man charged past Albert tripped him with the broom.

Leanig over the dazed Riley, Albert said, "Now then Riley, what've you been up to?" He looked up at his son who appeared in the pub doorway. "I don't know what this one's been up to but its summat. Help me put him in the cellar out of harm's way whilst I find out what's what."


	6. Chapter 6

Alf and Phil were seated at their desks when the phone rang in the duty room; Phil answered. "Ashfordly Police. Oh, Mr Brogan. Aye from the Bull, I know. You've what? He's done what? How bad? Right we're on our way." He slammed down the phone and got to his feet. "Sarge! Sarge!"

Blaketon appeared in the duty room. "Place on fire is it Bellamy?"

"That were Albert Brogan from t'Bull pub, Sarge. He's got John Riley locked in his cellar."

"Oh aye. Well didn't take long for him to start causing bother," Alf said disinterestedly. "Smashed up the bar has he?"

"No, listen. He's robbed or tried to rob Bertie Rutherford's pawnbrokers. Brogan stopped Riley as he were making off, like. But thing is, Brogan said that Riley had a crowbar and as he came out of the shop he ran into a copper. And Riley's laid into him - the copper that is - with the crowbar." Phil looked at Blaketon in shock. "Its Nick Sarge, has to be, he were doing the pawnbrokers and t'jewellers."

"Any idea of how badly he's hurt?"

"Brogan said he were out cold on the pavement."

"Get the car. Ventress, onto Division. I want every available man down there."

But Alf was already on the phone. "Do we get the ambulance now Sarge or wait?"

"Get one sent over, now," Blaketon said, "If we're lucky Rowan might not be badly hurt but lets get an ambulance down there any road."

Phil had the patrol car at the door as Blaketon raced out. It was literally seconds onto the High Street in Ashfordly. Phil braked at the entrance to the small courtyard. People looking shocked were milling at the entrance. The two police officers pushed their way through. They saw Nick still lying on the pavement and Albert Brogan kneeling beside him; Rutherford was sitting on a chair outside his shop mopping his brow. Beside Nick lay a crowbar.

Brogan moved out of the two police officers way. "Its bad I reckon," he said quietly.

Blaketon wasn't disinclined to agree as he knelt behind Nick, Phil dropped to his knees on Nick's other side. Blaketon shook Nick's shoulder. "Nick lad, its me Oscar. You with us?" The Sergeant swallowed as he saw the blood down Nick's face. He lifted one of Nick's eyelids then placed two fingers on the constable's neck.

"Sarge?" Phil asked in shaky tones.

"Pulse is steady, he's breathing," Blaketon said getting Nick's tie off and loosening his collar.

"Sarge, what's in his hand?" Phil asked.

Blaketon looked more closely. "Balaclava," he said tersely, "must have pulled it off in the struggle with Riley."

"I would have helped your lad," said Rutherford from where he was sitting. "But well, its me angina."

"If he's got angina I'm a Dutchman," Blaketon muttered to Phil. "He'd have to have a heart for a start." Glancing back at Rutherford, Blaketon said, "If you wait in your shop, sir, and I'll get someone to take a statement in a minute." Looking back at Phil, Blaketon said, "Go back t'car and get an evidence bag, and chase up that ambulance and some help down here an' all."

As Phil hastened back to the car Blaketon leaned over Nick again. "You'll be all right lad," he said gently. Looking up at Brogan, Blaketon said crisply, "Riley?"

"Still in me cellar," Brogan said, "he's going nowhere for now." He looked down at Nick. "How's he doing?"

Blaketon said, "I'd be a lot happier if he was awake and talking."

Brogan shook his head. "If I'd known what were going on. But first I knew of any bother was when Riley come running out of here like the devil was after him. I knew the beggar had been up ter summat so I tripped him with my broom - I were sweeping outside the pub - and me and me lad stuck him in our cellar. Then I came in here to see what's what."

"Well, I'm grateful for your help, Albert," Blaketon said.

Phil came back with the evidence bag. "Help on its way Sarge and ambulance won't be long." He cautiously took the balaclava out of Nick's limp hand and dropped it into an evidence bag. "Sarge? What do you reckon? Will he be all right?"

"Its hard to say Bellamy." Blaketon took a breath as he looked down at Nick. "He needs to wake up, the longer he's out of it, well." He paused and looked up as an elderly woman approached them.

"Please" she said, "I own the linen shop just opposite and I brought these cloths over. I thought you could put them on his head to try and stop the blood a bit."

"Thats very kind of you, thank you." Blaketon took them from her gratefully; and held them against the gash on Nick's temple. All the time the Sergeant kept two fingers on Nick's neck checking his pulse.

At that point to Blaketon's intense relief Nick's eyes began to flicker. "Nick? Come on lad, if you can, open your eyes for me," Blaketon said urgently.

"Come on Nick," Phil said, putting a hand on Nick's arm. "Let us know you're all right eh? Getting worried!"

Slowly Nick opened his eyes. He seemed dazed and looked confusedly up at Blaketon.

"Its all right lad, you take your time. Do you remember what happened?"

Nick closed his eyes briefly then, "Station - pawn shops."

"Aye that's right lad. I sent you out to check on pawnshops and jewellers looking for nicked silver," Blaketon said. "Do you remember doing that?"

Nick shook his head slightly. "Wh- what's happened Sarge?"

"Well you came to Rutherfords shop and you ran into a bit of bother," Blaketon said. "Old Bertie Rutherford were getting robbed by John Riley would you believe. And you got into a bit of a tussle with Riley as he left and you seem to have come off worse! But don't you worry, you'll be all right." He glanced up as the ambulance and three patrol cars pulled up in the High Street. "Ambulance is here lad, we'll get you off to hospital."

Nick closed his eyes.

"Nick?" Phil leaned anxiously over him. "Try and stay with us. Come on, I know its hard." He and Blaketon exchanged quick glances knowing Nick was far from being all right.

* * *

Extracting John Riley from the cellar of The Bull was relatively easy. Phil had gone in the ambulance with Nick and a grim looking Oscar Blaketon walked to the pub with four Constables behind him. Brogan led them down to the cellar. Quietly they listened at the door. There was not a sound from inside the cellar.

"John Riley? This is Sergeant Blaketon! I suggest you don't make this any worse than it is and come quietly!"

There was no response. Blaketon felt uneasy. He carefully unlocked the cellar door and flung it open hard in case Riley was standing behind the door hoping to jump him the minute he walked in.

However Riley was sat on some crates with his head in his hands directly opposite the door. He looked up wearily.

"I won't give you any more trouble," he said.

Two police constables moved in and handcuffed him as Blaketon quickly read Riley his rights and formally arrested him.

"Sergeant Blaketon." Riley took a breath. "I have to know - the copper I hit, is he -"

"I don't know owt Riley," Blaketon said curtly. "He's hurt that's all I know. You're in serious trouble this time."

"I never meant for, well, you know someone to get hurt. I just needed money."

"I'm not interested Riley," Blaketon snapped. "All I care about is the welfare of my constable. And when you're handed over to CID - who'll be dealing with you by the way - I'm going to find out how he's doing. But I'll tell you this much - them kids of yours Riley, they'll be grown up before you see the outside of a prison again!"


	7. Chapter 7

When Sergeant Oscar Blaketon finally made it to the hospital he found Phil Bellamy in a side room more or less climbing the walls

"Bellamy?" Blaketon asked concerned by his young constable's agitation.

"Sarge." Phil looked relieved. "Where's Eileen, Sarge. She's coming to the hospital isn't she?"

"Well of course she is but she had to get someone to see to the bairn first," Blaketon pointed out. "I think Gina Ward has said she'll take her for a bit. How is Rowan any road?"

"Waiting for someone to tell me summat. But its bad Sarge. There's summat really wrong."

"How do you mean?" Blaketon pointed to a chair. "Look, sit down here and tell me, proper like."

Phil collapsed into a chair and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Blaketon pulled up another chair and sat opposite him.

"He were sick twice in the ambulance," Phil said. "And we, me and the ambulance lad, we just couldn't keep him awake, he kept drifting off. In between all that he just kept rambling like. They wanted to give him a bit of oxygen but Nick, well, he wasn't having that at all, got really aggressive. Well that's not Nick is it Sarge? And on top of all that he kept asking where Kate was."

Blaketon swallowed hard. Getting up he moved to the window his back to Phil.

"It isn't good is it Sarge?"

Blaketon looked back at Phil. "I - I don't think so, lad, no."

"Bloody John Riley!" Phil clenched his fists in anger. "Did you get him by the way?"

"Aye, CID are dealing with him. We had no trouble, he came in like a lamb."

They looked up as a door opened and a doctor came in. Phil got to his feet aware he was shaking slightly.

"I'm Dr Carstairs, one of the neuro-surgeons," the man said crisply. "You're with Nick Rowan I understand? What about family relations? Are they on their way?"

"Yes, Eileen Reynolds. She's well, she's aunt to Nick's wife, who died not long ago. Eileen is the closest relative Nick has, nearby," Blaketon said trying to condense a complicated situation into as short as sentence as possible.

"Right. We'll need to speak to her the moment she comes in."

"Doctor." Blaketon cleared his throat. "Its bad isn't it?"

The man hesitated. Then he said, "I don't know if you picked it up but your Constable was hit twice with a weapon I'm told was a crowbar."

"Twice!" exclaimed Blaketon.

"Yes. The first blow, I would say, was across the temple and it seems to have been more of a glancing blow albeit it opened up quite a nasty cut. Its the second blow that seems to have caused more damage, damage you couldn't see. Its just above his ear, just so." the doctor said, indicating.

"Damage?" Blaketon whispered.

"What that second blow has done, is, it has ruptured a blood vessel in the space between Nick's skull and his brain. And that blood you see, that is leaking as a consequence has formed a blood clot which in turn is pressing on Nick's brain."

"Is that why, he was behaving like he was?" Phil asked.

"If you mean drowsy, confused and aggressive, then yes absolutely," the doctor agreed.

"So what happens now?" Blaketon whispered.

"We absolutely need to operate. What we will do succintly is drill burr holes just into the space and drain off the bleeding and the clot to take away that pressure."

Phil sat down on his chair again. "Is - is Nick going to be all right?" he asked weakly.

"I am sorry. There are just too many variables for me to answer that right now," the doctor said. "What we do need to do, is act quickly so the moment Mrs Reynolds arrives we need to speak to her."

He left the room and the two police officers looked at each other.

"Bellamy," Blaketon said hoarsely, "Keep a watch out for Eileen arrriving. I need to phone the station."

* * *

John Riley was getting increasingly agitated. He had been taken to Whitby Police Station and was being interviewed by two CID detectives. One was Detective Sergeant Brook and the other Detective Inspector Tilbury. They were both grave and the atmostphere in the small interview room was tense. The only other person in the room was Riley's solicitor.

Leaning over the table slightly Riley said, "How's the copper?"

"Do you mean PC Nick Rowan?" Brook asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Just had a call from Ashfordly Police Station who in turn have had a call from Sergeant Blaketon who is at the hospital." Tilbury paused. "PC Rowan requires brain surgery."

Shocked Riley sat back in his chair. "What?"

"You battered him over the head with a crowbar Riley," Brook pointed out. "What did you think, he'd just get up with a bit of a thick head?" He paused. "The hospital say that it is clear that PC Rowan was hit twice. The first impact, did not cause too much damage, its the second blow that has caused the most damage." He picked up a piece of paper. "This witness statement bears testimony to that. Mrs Flynn from the linen shop over the road witnessed the assault. She says you hit PC Rowan once, then raised the weapon - a crowbar - and dealt him a further blow."

John shook his head. "I don't know what I were thinking," he said.

"Mr Riley," began his solicitor but John shook his head.

"No, I need to come clean, well, I'm bang to rights aren't I?" he said miserably. "I just needed money, I thought it'd be easy. I never meant no one to get hurt."

"If you didn't intend to hurt anyone," said Tilbury, "why did you hit Rowan twice? There was no need was there? The first blow would have put him out of action."

"I just wasn't thinking." John gripped the edge of the table. He looked at the two police officers. "Be level with me. What am I looking at here?"

"A long stretch," pointed out Tilbury. "Actually you're lucky. Not long since we were hanging people for murder."

"Murder!" Riley yelped.

"Well of course it'll be bloody murder, if Rowan doesn't make it!" Tilbury leaned forward. "And don't get your hopes up. Even if he does pull through, you're still going down for attempted murder Riley."

* * *

Jean Riley had received a phone call. She was in the hall way taking the call. Her sister was sat in the front room, George her husband next to her.

"Who was it on the phone?" Rita asked George.

"An Inspector from Ashfordly Police Station," George explained. "I don't know what it was about but it must be to do wi' John."

"Do you think he's done owt daft?" asked Rita.

"Its all he ever does do," grunted George.

At that moment Jean came into the room. She was chalk white. Rita and George got up, worried

"Oh love," Rita exclaimed putting her arm round her.

"Its our John," Jean said slowly. "He's only gone and robbed a pawnbroker's in Ashfordly."

"He's what!" gasped Rita.

"And then, whilst making off like, he's battered a copper with a crowbar." Jean put her hands up to her face. "That nice PC Rowan from Aidensfield who tried to help me. Rita, John's hurt him very badly. They say John could be looking at murder charges."

"All right, Jean," George said. "Come on love. We'll go over to Ashfordly shall we, see if we can find out a bit more."

She nodded then, "But the kiddies!"

"I'll look after them love," Rita said gently. "You go with George now and see if you can find out what's what."

Jean shook her head. "I think this is all my fault!"

"Oh don't be daft," George said, "how could it be?"

"Well, I said to John didn't I, get things sorted, clear our debts and then maybe I'll think about coming home. And he must have thought this, robbing the shop, the way to do it, to get money."

"And that doesn't make it your fault love," George said gently. "Now come on. Lets go and find out a bit more shall we? Come on now."


	8. Chapter 8

Eileen was sitting with Oscar in the rather dingy waiting room at Ashfordly General.

"I wish they'd have let me at least see Nick," Eileen said wearily. "I mean they said he wouldn't know I was there but - well, anyway, they just wanted me to sign a lot of forms." She paused."I really need to phone Nick's mum."

"We can do that when we know a bit more, happen," Blaketon said.

"Yes, although heaven knows when that is going to be," Eileen replied. She shook her head. "This really is the last thing Nick needed - he was just beginning to get himself on track again."

"Aye I know."

"I mean, why? Why did John Riley do it? Getting drunk and making a nuisance of himself is one thing but this, this is something else."

"He said, when he we arrested, that he were desperate. He needed money to sort stuff out and have any chance of getting the missus back, and he said once he started thnking along the road of carrying out a robbery, he couldn't see any way back or any alterrnative." Blaketon took a breath. "He said he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Now I could sort of hold with that - I mean, if he ran into Nick on the way out of the shop and hit out, like, in the struggle, but he hit the lad twice Eileen. I'd say he meant to hurt him."

Eileen was quiet a minute then she said, "The worst of it, is though, is its not just a case of knowing whether Nick is going to pull through this. Its whether there's going to be any, you know, long-term effects even if he does come through it."

Blaketon nodded soberly. "Aye, I know. But he's a tough beggar, he's proved that more than once. So lets hold onto that shall we? Now, I reckon we might be here for a good hour or two, so I'll go and see if I can round up some tea."

"Oscar?" Eileen smiled weakly at him. "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

Over at Aidensfield Jean had returned to the cottage not having been able to see John. In even the short time he had been alone in it John had made a fine mess - it bore little resemblance to the tidy home Jean usually kept.

George was loading possessions into the van that he drove through his work - just enough to keep Jean and the children going for a bit. As he did so a rather battered Land Rover pulled up and a nurse got out of it.

"Maggie Bolton," she introduced herself. "I wondered, is Mrs Riley around?"

"She's in the kitchen," George said nodding towards the cottage.

"Thanks."

Jean was sitting at the kitchen table folding some childrens clothing. She looked up as Maggie softly tapped on the door and let herself in.

"Chap outside told me to come in," she said, "is that okay?"

"Yes," Jean said with a slight smile. She liked Maggie who had been a quiet source of help on many occasions. "That's my brother- in-law outside, I'll be staying with him and my sister for a while." She sighed. "I'm done in Aidensfield."

Maggie sat down at the table. "Why? Jean, what's happened, its not your fault you know."

"In a way it is." Jean bit her lip. "If I'd pressed charges against John - for assaulting me - like Mr Rowan wanted me to do - well, that with the other charges against him might have meant he went to prison when he was in court the other day. And if he'd been in prison he wouldn't have been around to do what he's done would he?"

"But we can't say for sure he would have gone to prison Jean," Maggie pointed out.

"Even so. When I left, went to Whitby, to my sister's he came after me to try to persuade me to come home. And I said I couldn't even think about it until he'd begun to sort out some of the mess he'd created. Got another job, got our debts sorted and so on."

"Perfectly reasonable I'd say," Maggie replied.

"Yes but that put pressure on him didn't it? That must have been when he came up with this mad idea about robbing for money."

"None of this is your fault our Jean," George said as he came in. "Now look love, we're all packed and we can go. But there's one more thing and you might not like it." He took a breath. "Me and our Rita we've put a bit by over the years. And we're going to help you love so on the road back to Whitby - and this were Rita's idea but I'm happy wi' it - we're going to call in at the Estate, and I'll pay off the rent you owe on this place so you're not hounded over it and formally give your notice in on it. You've a home wi' us as long as you want it." He sighed. "We would have offered the money before but Rita were worried John would drink it away."

Tears came into Jean's eyes. "She was probably right. But, George, I can't possibly accept," she began.

Maggie put her hand on Jean's. "Take the help Jean," she said. "You need it now. If not for you, for those little ones of yours."

* * *

John Riley, locked in his cell, looked up miserably as a Sergeant came into his cell with a cup of tea. As the man turned to leave, without looking or speaking to him, John said, "Please. PC Rowan. How is he?"

"Are you worried about PC Rowan or are you just worried what's going on the charge sheet?"the Sergeant asked.

"No, please. I never meant to badly hurt him."

The Sergeant shrugged "We don't know owt. Any road its not just a question of if he pulls through. Its the state he might be in, if he does."

"I didn't realise. I- I'm that sorry."

The Sergeant shook his head. "Too late for being sorry. PC Rowan is bringing up a small child on his own. What do you reckon'll happen to her if he's not able to look after her? And more to the point who's going to look after him if he can't look after himself?"

"It - it won't mean that will it?"

"You'd best hope it doesn't come to that," snapped the Sergeant.

* * *

Phil Bellamy had been dispatched back to the Police House to help Gina look after Katie the theory being he was best off kept busy. But Gina had had to return to the pub, and Phil was highly relieved when Maggie knocked on the door not long after Gina had left.

"Maggie," he said thankfully when he opened the door and saw her standing on the step. "Come in."

"I've just been with Jean Riley in the village," Maggie explained, "then I saw Gina who explained she had had to to go back to the pub,so I came here to see how you were." She shrugged her coat off as she spoke. "How's Katie?"

"Having a nap. She's fine." Phil looked at her. "Maggie-"

"I know, I know." She put her arms round him trying to comfort him. "Phil, we've heard nothing. We have to have hope."

"Aye," Phil said, running a hand over his eyes. "Shall I make some tea or summat?"

"I'll do that." Maggie picked up the kettle and filled it.

"Maggie? Maggie, what are we going to do if-"

Maggie looked steadily back at Phil. "Don't Phil," she said quietly. "We'll worry about it if we come to it. Wondering and worrying about things we don't know never helps."


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie leaned on the counter in the kitchen of the Police House, watching Phil feed Katie. The kitchen clock was reading 5pm.

"You're a natural Phil," Maggie said.

Phil gave a wry grin. "Should be, given the number of brothers and sisters I've got."

"A bit of playtime then bath and bed Katie," Maggie said in a mock stern voice.

"Maggie," Phil said, "look at the time. Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"I'm not surprised its taken so long," Maggie admitted. "You can't perform the surgery Nick's having at speed you know. And Phil, well, look, we might not get all the answers today."

"You mean, whether Nick's going to be all right or not?"

Maggie nodded.

Phil looked back at Katie. "Poor little mite," he said. "What'll happen to her if, well, Nick can't look after her or worse."

"I suppose Eileen will be able to look after Katie," Maggie said soberly, "Though it wouldn't be easy for her at her age."

"And if Nick needs it, who looks after him Maggie?" Phil looked grave. "I can't see his Mum volunteering somehow can you?"

"Phil it might not come to that and, you know, if it does, well there's a lot of help out there. Professional help."

Phil shook his head.

"What?"

"It'd be the worst thing wouldn't it? If Nick were to pull through but end up in a state where he's dependent on someone else for everything and maybe not even knowing who he is any more."

Maggie swallowed hard. And as she, unusually for her, struggled for something to say, the phone rang. As all calls had been switched to Ashfordly Station ,for this one to come through, meant it was the call they'd waited for all day. The two of them looked at each other.

Maggie saw the raw fear on Phil's face and her heart went out to him. With her usual quiet authority, she said, "I'll answer it."

* * *

By the time Dr Carstairs came into the waiting room Eileen and Sgt Blaketon had long had enough of its four walls. Blaketon was just on the point of going out and seeing if he could hunt down any news when the tired looking doctor came in.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting so long," he said

"How - how is Nick?" Eileen asked wanting to know yet frightened of the answer.

The doctor sat down opposite them.

"Well the surgery went well," he said, "and the haematoma - the blood clot - was relatively small. From our point of view the surgical procedure was a total success. Now, Nick is pretty sleepy still from the anaesthetic so it is hard for us to make a full assessment but the signs seem good. He has no memory of the incident but I wouldn't expect that to be honest. However he has movement in his arms and legs and there is no evidence of weakness or paralysis. His grip strength is good. He has spoken and his speech is not slurred at all. When he's a bit more awake, probably tomorrow, we'll do a further assessment and test such things as object recognition and word association but I'm pretty optimistic he's going to make a good recovery."

Eileen and Blaketon looked wordlessly at each other. It was so much better than they could have hoped for.

"I really want to see him," Eileen said fighting back tears.

"Right. I can only let you see him very briefly I'm afraid. And just Mrs Reynolds if you don't mind Sergeant. You see what we want is for Nick's brain to rest as much as possible so that means avoiding any over-stimulation. I can just give you ten minutes and to be honest I would go home after that. He's in good hands and we want him to rest."

"I understand," Eileen said in low tones. "Will he know who I am, that I'm there?"

"I think so," the doctor said, "he was orientated enough when he came round to know he was in the hospital although as I said he has no memory of the incident. Although he seemed to recall events perhaps from earlier in the day." He looked at Blaketon. "He said he remembered you sending him to check pawnbrokers looking for stolen items."

"Aye, that was this first thing this morning. And he was in the middle of doing that, when, well, he got hurt." Blaketon paused. "We have got the chap who attacked Nick in custody so its not that we need him to tell us what happened. But will he ever remember do you reckon?"

"I doubt it," the doctor said. "He might get some memory back but I doubt he will remember fully I'm afraid. Now, Mrs Reynolds, if you follow me."

Eileen felt very nervous as the doctor showed her into Nick's room. The lights were being kept dimmed and the blinds were down over the window. A nurse was stood to one side writing on a clipboard. The doctor said quietly to Eileen, "Just ten minutes. I'll leave you with the nurse now if that's all right."

"Of course. And thank you Doctor."

Sitting by Nick Eileen felt reassured. His eyes were closed and of course he was being given oxygen and was on monitors and drips. He had a dressing above his eye, and some swelling and bruising to both eyes. The surgery area was not as bad as she had feared - a shaven patch above his ear and neatly covered by a dressing. Eileen put her hand on his.

"Hallo Nick, its Eileen," she said.

Nick's eyes opened and he looked at her. His hand squeezed hers slightly.

"Don't try to speak," Eileen said gently. "I can't stay very long as they want you to rest. But I wanted to see for myself how you were doing. The doctors are really pleased with you. You're going to be fine."

Nick closed his eyes wearily again. Eileen looked up at the nurse anxiously. She stepped forward.

"He's doing fine," she said. "He spoke to us earlier. But naturally as you would expect he's very tired."

"He's been through so much," Eileen said

"Yes." The nurse paused. "He's doing very well you know. And we'll look after him.."

Eileen nodded. "I'll let him rest," she said. "I just wanted to see him, to reassure myself. But in some ways he's looking a lot better than I expected."

"Well hopefully by the time you come in tomorrow he'll be up to speaking to you," the nurse said. "We just want to keep him as quiet as possible though for now so the more rest he has the better, really."

* * *

Back at the Police House Katie was in bed. Maggie had nipped home, got changed out of uniform and then gone back to the Police House. She and Phil were sat on the rug in the small sitting room by the fire.

"You look exhausted Phil," Maggie said gently.

"Today feels like its gone on forever," admitted Phil. "I was scared today Maggie. When I was in that ambulance with Nick and he didn't know where he was - then he was all confused - and I knew it were serious."

"I know. But the surgery has gone better than anyone could have expected really. And tomorrow they'll be able to assess him properly but its looking very promising that he'll make a full recovery Phil."

"Do you think I'll be able to see him tomorrow?" Phil asked.

"I'm not sure," Maggie admitted. "It just depends on how he is. But if not tomorrow maybe the day after."

"Its just, I don't know if I'll believe he's all right until I see for myself like."

They looked at each other as they heard voices outside and scrambled up. The front door opened and Oscar Blaketon stepped inside followed by Eileen. The pair looked just as exhausted and wiped out as Maggie and Phil did.

"Eileen," Maggie said steppng forward and giving her a hug.

Phil looked anxiously at his Sergeant. "Did you get to see Nick at all Sarge,"he asked.

"No lad," Blaketon said."Just Eileen for now."

"And even then only for ten minutes," Eileen said. "I wish I could have had a bit more time but he does need complete rest and quiet. But honestly Phil," she said, smiling at him "Nick looked better than I expected somehow. And he knew I was there although he was still very sleepy and tired. I can see him again tomorrow."

"I'll go and make some tea," Maggie said practically. "Oh and Eileen. I'll stop here with you tonight. Don't argue, you need someone with you."

Eileen managed a smile. "I wouldn't dare argue with you Maggie," she said. She paused and looked at Phil. "And we can fit you in too," she went on. "No being on your own."

Phil hesitated then said, "If its no trouble I'd like that."

Maggie called through from the kitchen, "Well come on through here and make yourself useful then!"

Oscar Blaketon smiled as Phil went through to the kitchen. "She's a grand one in a crisis is Mrs Bolton," he said.

"What about you Oscar?" Eileen asked. "You're not going back to the station are you?"

"Well, just for an hour or two." Blaketon paused. "And if you need me for owt, you've got the station number. You're not on your own Eileen and that's a fact."


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie had to call at the hospital the next morning even though it was a Saturday. She was glad that Eileen had slept last night - she badly needed the rest. Katie had had a good night too. Phil was, like Maggie, back on duty - he'd been told he could stand down but he seemed to want to keep busy which Maggie could understand. He was much better off going into work, where the other lads could look after him a little bit, than fretting on his own. However Gina had come up to the Police House after breakfast and she was helping Eileen with the baby so Maggie felt relaxed about leaving Eileen. Gina had also appeared with get well cards from the villagers that had been left at the pub the previous night which Eileen had found very touching.

When she'd completed her errand at the hospital Maggie thought she'd find out how Nick was doing. As she headed for the ward she saw Dr Carstairs who she knew reasonably well standing talking to a nurse. Maggie hesitated slightly then as he finished his conversation she stepped forward.

"Sorry to bother you, Doctor," Maggie said. "But one of my friends, Nick Rowan is under your care at the moment." Maggie paused. "In fact I stayed with Mrs Reynolds his aunt by marriage last night after she returned home from the hospital."

"Oh yes, " the Doctor said. "Is she at home now?"

Maggie frowned a little. "Yes. And she'll be coming in later."

"Excellent," the Doctor said. "I'll give her a call now in case I don't see her this afternoon."

Maggie felt uneasy. "Everything all right?"

"Yes, fine. Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. We were able to do a full assessment this morning and the prognosis is very good. Nick should make a full recovery although he'll be in hospital for a while and it will be a fairly long convalescence I would think."

"That is good news." Maggie hesitated. "Will Nick be able to go back to work?"

"As a serving police officer? Yes I think so provided his recovery is uneventful," the doctor said, "and at the moment the indications are very good."

"Any chance I could see him, just very briefly?" Maggie asked.

The doctor grinned at her. He liked Maggie. "Go on then. Five minutes and don't wear him out. He's in that side room there."

Maggie carefully let herself into the room having indicated to the nurse at the desk sitting nearby that she had permission to go in. The nurse held up five fingers indicating five minutes and Maggie nodded.

Nick was off the oxygen although still on the drips and monitors. Like Eileen, Maggie was encouraged when she saw him - he didn't look as bad as she had thought he might. Quietly she sat by his bed. His eyes were closed but he opened them and when he saw it was Maggie managed a smile.

"Hallo," she said, taking his hand. "How are you?"

"Bit of a headache."

"I wonder why that is!" Maggie said with a smile. "Now, Eileen will be here in a bit. And she's fine, really. So is Katie. I stayed with them both last night. Phil stayed as well. It was quite a party!"

"Too much for Eileen - looking after Katie, alone."

"Nick, she's not on her own, believe me. Gina's up there with her right now and the village is falling over itself to help. Before breakfast was finished we had a list of people fighting to help with looking after Katie, clean the house, do anything really. Gina is getting a bit of a rota in place. You know she likes organising everyone. The village will help you Nick and so will every member of the North Riding Constabulary I would think. You truly have nothing to worry about." Maggie looked at the door. "Although I might have if I don't go - I was told, just five minutes, but I wanted to see for myself how you were and you know what? I think you'll be all right Nick Rowan."

"They've been doing all these tests," Nick said. "Looking at pictures and saying what's on them."

"I know it might seem a bit pointless," Maggie said, "but its just to check everything is working properly that's all. From what I can gather you did pretty well. The doctor's happy with you." She smiled. "Now, you're getting tired, so I'm going to go. You rest and you'll see Eileen later. And don't worry!"

* * *

In Whitby Jean Riley had been summonsed to the phone. George and Rita stood looking at each other in the front room.

"It was the police you say?" Rita asked George who'd answered the phone.

"Aye. Well, they didn't tell me owt just said they needed to speak to our Jean."

Rita looked anxious. "George if that policeman - well, if he's died, John's down for murder!"

"He's not." Jean spoke from the doorway. "Not down for murder. PC Rowan is expected to make a full recovery, I've been told. Although its still attempted murder so I can't see as John will be out of prison for a long time."

"Oh love," Rita said putting her arms around her sister.

"No." Jean stepped away and moved to the window. "No, its fine. I need to be strong, for my kids. Its not going to be easy but I need to make a new life for myself and for them."

"Good for you Jean," George said. "And we'll help any road we can. You know that."

* * *

When Eileen went to see Nick that afternoon he was clearly much brighter but she sensed he was worried.

"You look better than yesterday," she said quietly sitting by his bed and taking his hand. "Maggie said she was really surprised by how you were this morning. Much better than she'd expected." Eileen paused. "Do you remember me being here yesterday?"

Nick said, "I don't know, I think so."

Eileen smiled. "You were a bit out of it when I saw you," she admitted. "But you seem much brighter today. And the doctors are really pleased with you. They say you should be fine!"

Nick sighed. "I don't remember anything. About what happened. Or afterward. Just, waking up here, after, well after my operation I suppose."

"Oh that's all perfectly normal," Eileen reassured him, "the doctor said that's something you're not to worry about."

"Maggie said," Nick went on, "I wasn't to worry. About you or Katie. That the village were queuing up to help."

"They are. And Ruby will be here Monday," Eileen said referring to Nick's Mum. "She'd have come today but she said something about not having been very well, nothing serious I understand, but she didn't feel well enough to travel."

Nick nodded briefly. He knew his Mum. She probably had some chap staying who she didn't want to push out of the door.

"Its going to be ages," Nick said now, "before I can look after Katie properly again. Not fair to you Eileen."

He was getting tired Eileen realised. She squeezed his hand.

"Now listen, we will be fine," she said. "Your Mum will help - when she arrives! - and like I said the village are fighting to help! Please don't worry Nick. You rest and think about getting better, all right?"

His eyes were closing but he struggled to keep them open. Eileen bit her lip. "Nick, come on, don't worry," she said. "Nick, is there something else bothering you?"

But tiredness won and he fell back asleep again. Eileen sat back frowning. It was hard to tell if his anxiety - for that was definitely what it was - was his concerns for his daughter, a perfectly natural reaction to his injury or - something else?


	11. Chapter 11

As she left Nick's room Eileen bumped into the nurse who she had spoken to yesterday. "Hallo," the nurse said brightly. Then she looked more closely at Eileen. "If you don't mind me saying so, you look a bit concerned? Nick is doing very well you know."

"Yes, yes I know." Eileen sighed. "He seemed to me like he was worried about something, anxious."

"That's probably reaction and a consequence of his injury," the nurse said. "I'm sure he'll feel better in a few days."

Eileen nodded and walked on, but her concerns didn't lessen. If she had to put a finger on it she would say it seemed to her Nick was having some kind of inner battle with himself. Whatever it was, it needed to come out.

* * *

That evening Sergeant Blaketon called round at the Police House mainly to see if he could call in and see Nick briefly tomorrow.

"I'll check in the morning for you but I think so," Eileen replied. "And I know Phil wants to see him so maybe he can go in the day after. I just think they're worried about over-taxing Nick that's all."

"Aye, I can understand that," said Oscar. He paused. "Will you be on your own here tonight?"

Eileen nodded. "Maggie offered to stay but she's been here all day. I told her I'd be fine. She's going to have Katie for a few hours for me tomorrow. Monday, Gina wants to take Katie to the mother and baby group. As a matter of fact Katie has a very full social diary next week. Most of Aidensfield is queuing up to take her here, there and everywhere. The village has been - well I can't put it into words. Everyone's been so kind."

"Well that's small communities for you," said Oscar. "Stick together when it comes to it. And Nick's well thought of Eileen, I don't need to tell you that. Stands to reason, folk just want to help. Well, put me down for a bit of babysitting if I'm needed."

"There is something I'd like you to try and do for me," Eileen said. "When I saw Nick today, well, its difficult to explain but something's worrying him Oscar. What I mean is, he was worried about Katie and how I'd manage but he seemed to accept it when I told him there's nothing to worry about on that score. But to me I'd say there's something else bothering him and whatever it is, he didn't seem to want to tell me about it."

Blaketon frowned. "He knows he's going to get better?"

"Well, yes. The doctors have told him they're really pleased with him."

Blaketon looked astutely at Eileen. "And you want me to see if I can get out of him what's worrying him, like?"

"If you can. He might open up to you. But remember Oscar, he really can't be over-tired or put under any stress at all."

"Aye. Well, I'll do my best," the Sergeant replied. "I hope I can get to see him tomorrow. I'll feel a bit better when I've seen him for myself." He hesitated. "There is something Nick might ask me about. John Riley." He sighed "GBH with intent is what's gone down on the charge sheet. He'll clearly be convicted. The hospital reports found clear evidence of Nick being hit twice and Riley has admitted to dealing the second blow which as we know caused all the damage. It could carry a life sentence. In fact, probably will especially when you throw in the robbery charges an' all.."Blaketon looked at Eileen anxiously. "If Nick asks me about Riley I'll have to answer him but I don't want to upset him any more if he's a bit agitated already."

* * *

Oscar Blaketon was given permission to visit Nick the next day but when he arrived at the hospital Dr Carstairs was very firm.

"I really don't want him agitated at all," he said. "If he asks you about the incident in which he was hurt you can answer him but quietly and calmly. You mustn't try and interview him in any way in the hope you trigger some form of recollection about the event."

"I understand," Blaketon said really beginning to feel somewhat anxious himself.

But when he did finally get in to see Nick he felt encouraged. The operation site was much neater that Oscar had feared. Nick was propped up a bit in bed and seemed relatively bright. Blaketon felt much happier as he sat down beside Nick. There was a nurse at the end of Nick's bed, writing something on a chart.

"Thanks for coming in Sarge," Nick said.

"I'd have been here yesterday," Blaketon said, "but they wanted you to rest up. I hear you're on the mend though."

"I don't remember anything Sarge."

"I know. And you don't need to worry about it.." Blaketon glanced at the nurse who was looking at him warningly. "You don't Nick. John Riley's bang to rights. He's been done for GBH with intent and the attempted armed robbery an' all."

Nick said, "Why Sarge? Riley. Why robbery?"

"Oh, that. Well," Blaketon said looking up as the nurse left the room for a moment. "He were under a fair bit of pressure. Wife had said he had to sort out their debts and get himself another job. The estate manager had been round demanding rent he couldn't pay. And he thought the robbery would solve all his problems. He reckoned he changed his mind once or twice about the whole plan but he said there were no way back, he had to do it." Blaketon smiled. "Daft beggar picked on Bertram's shop because he reckoned it'd be easiest being set back a bit from the street. What he didn't reckon on were Bertram himself. When he demanded money from Bertram, Bertram just told him "Not bloody likely" and locked himself in the back of the shop." Oscar paused but opted to gloss over what followed next. "Well, anyroad, afterwards when he made off, like, he tried to run past the Bull and the landlord, knowing Riley all too well as it were, thought he'd been up to summat, collared him and locked him in the pub cellar. Nice and tidy waiting for us to collect."

"Strange, I can't remember anything about it," Nick said. "Was I totally out of it?"

"You woke up a bit at the scene but you weren't properly with us, not really," Blaketon spoke matter of factly thinking this was the best way. He looked closely at his Constable. "Is it bothering you lad? That you can't remember?"

"No, not really. It just feels odd, you know, something happened like that and you don't remember the first thing about it."

Blaketon took a breath. "Nick, Eileen thought summat were bothering you when she came in. Is there owt you're worrying about, you don't want to talk about? Is it Katie?"

"I know she'll be looked after. I'm not worried about her. A bit worried about Eileen and how she'll cope but I know she'll get a lot of help."

"Well then."

"They say I'll get better. Properly better. Should be able to go back to work."

"Aye. When you're ready of course."

Nick looked wearily at Oscar and the Sergeant saw it immediately. "I understand lad," he said gently. "You're not sure you want to."


	12. Chapter 12

"Poor Nick," Maggie said the next morning. She was sitting in the kitchen of the Police House sipping a cup of tea before going on her rounds and watching Eileen feed Katie. "So that's what was bothering him."

Eileen nodded. "He'll probably feel differently about things in a few days," she said, "when he's feeling less poorly."

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked her.

Eileen paused a moment, then, "No." She sighed as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Maggie said. "it may be Gina although its a bit early for her."

She went to the front door and opened it. Eileen heard her say, "Oh. Er, I don't know. Just a minute."

Curious, Eileen went to the door herself, the baby having finished her breakfast. Jean Riley was standing on the step.

"Mrs Riley." Eileen was shocked. "I don't think you should be here."

"My brother-in-law, George had a delivery in Elsinby and I insisted I came with him, so I could stop off here," Jean said, nodding at the delivery van standing in the lane.

"But I don't think I can talk to you," Eileen said helplessly looking at Maggie.

"Please. Look. I just wanted to say how bad I felt about what John's done. Mr Rowan, he were ever so nice and he tried to help me. I feel dreadful about it. So I came to, well, apologise. Although that sounds so, I don't know. Its not enough is it?"

Despite herself Eileen felt her resolve weakening. "Its not for you to apologise for your husband Mrs Riley," she said after a quick glance at Maggie. "Look, maybe it wouldn't hurt for you just to come in and have a quick cup of tea."

"No. I don't want to be a bother and George is waiting," Jean said. "I just wanted to say I hope Mr Rowan goes on all right and he's soon out of that hospital."

"Thank you," Eileen said simply.

She and Maggie watched the woman go down the path.

"I do feel sorry for her," Maggie admitted as Eileen closed the front door.

"Yes." Eileen sighed. "It can't have been easy for her knocking on the door like that."

* * *

Phil was delighted to be able to see Nick for a few minutes that day. Armed with a list of ground rules for the visit which unnerved him somewhat, he left the station at 3pm to call round at the hospital. He'd been told to keep the visit short without too much excitement.

Like his Sergeant he was pleasantly surprised to see Nick's visual injuries weren't as graphic as he had feared. Sitting down by Nick's bed he informed him of this.

"Bit disappointed," he said to Nick. "I thought you'd have a bit more gore than that."

"Believe me," Nick said wryly, "its bad enough. Feel like I've elephants dancing in my head."

Phil grinned. "That's just a standard hangover for me," he said. He paused. "Seriously Nick, its good to see you. You had me a bit worried. All right, quite a lot worried."

"What's going on at the station?" Nick asked.

"Well a bit quiet really. Just getting ready for the station inspection. We were doing that the morning, well, it happened. You came in to the station as me and Alf were sorting out the filing."

Nick shook his head. "I don't remember."

"Not a bad thing, probably," Phil replied. "It were all a bit chaotic and you weren't in long before Blaketon sent you off chasing round pawnbrokers and jewellers." He sighed. "Any road Sarge were banging on this morning as how we had to keep ourselves busy and we had the station inspection coming up and the clear up rate isn't good and, well, any road, given as you will be out of action for a bit, we're getting a relief Constable."

Nick, despite his anxieties, felt a twinge of something. He wasn't sure what. "Is that temporary or permanent?" he asked.

"Oh temporary just 'til you come back I reckon," Phil said. "Don't worry, you daft beggar. Your corner of' the station is waiting for you when you're ready to come back to it."

"I know. Might be a while."

"Well, there's no pressure is there? You just come back when you're up to it, not a minute before."

They looked up as Eileen came in. "Oh, sorry, Phil, didn't realise you were here," she said.

"I'm about to go," he replied. "Don't want to over do it. I'll come back tomorrow though Nick. Keep you up to date with what's going on shall I?"

"Actually Phil, there is something I should mention to you." Eileen looked at Nick. "Now don't get worried, its just something I think I should pass on. Jean Riley knocked on the Police House door this morning."

Nick looked up sharply."She shouldn't be doing that," he said.

"No," Phil said thoughtfully.

"She wasn't in any way threatening. She said she wanted to apologise in person for what her husband had done." Eileen sighed. "You had to feel a bit sorry for her."

"All right," Phil said. "I'll mention it to Sergeant Blaketon though. Its probably best she doesn't do it again but I don't think we need to go all official about it as long as she keeps away in future."

He left and Eileen sat down by Nick. "How are things at home?" he asked her.

"Fine. Katie's had a lovely day with Gina." Eileen took a breath. "Nick I hope you're not angry with Oscar about this but he did tell me what your anxieties were. That he'd picked up that you were worried about returning to work."

"A bit, yeah."

"Its such a long way way off Nick. You don't need to make any hard or fast decisions now you know."

"Its just, next time, well I might not be so lucky Eileen. And there's Katie to think about."

"Well you mustn't worry about it now," Eileen said firmly. "We're a long way off having to make any decisions. All you have to do for now is worry about getting well."

* * *

But Oscar Blaketon has his own ideas about this and approached the problem with his own unique formula of counselling. When he called in to see Nick the following evening at about six Nick eyed him with some trepidation. He could see his Sergeant was on something of a mission.

"You look much better again lad!" Blaketon exclaimed as he sat by Nick's bed

"I feel better," Nick admitted. "Not as tired."

"Well, that's good." Blaketon cleared his throat. "And how do you feel about the job and what were bothering you?"

"Phil mentioned you were getting a relief Constable."

"Temporary relief constable."

"Yeah."

"Bother you that did it?"

"Bit."

Blaketon leaned forward "Nick, if you're worried about coming back, and putting yourself at risk when you've a young bairn at home let me tell you this You can have a nice safe office job, leave of an evening a bit distracted like and walk straight under a bus. You know it happens, you've been to those sorts of incidents hundreds of times. What I'm saying is there's no guarantees. Its fate lad. I mean you could stay at home and wrap yourself in cotton wool and even then there's no guarantee is there?"

Nick managed a smile. "You've a way of putting it into words Sarge."

"Aye. I'm right though aren't I?"

Nick nodded.

"I sort of realised," he admitted, "I wouldn't find it easy to walk away when Phil said you were getting a relief in. It bothered me"

"It shouldn't. The minute you're back in harness he's off."

"Sarge." Nick looked at him. "Thanks."

"Oh, there's no need to thank me lad. " Blaketon got up. "At the end of the day I'm just looking after number one. Getting you back in harness is a much easier option than trying to train up some wet behind the ears probationer which its likely we'll get." He looked round as the door to Nick's room opened and Eileen came in.

"Hallo Oscar," she said pleasantly, "I didn't expect to see you tonight. I just called in to deliver a message to Nick from his mum."

Nick sighed. "She's still not feeling well?"

"Well, she says so," Eileen admitted. "But she said she'll be here definitely by Thursday." She did not add she felt inclined to tell Ruby they'd manage, thank you very much, she was Nick's mother and Katie's grandmother after all."

The door opened and a stern looking nurse came in. "Ah, Sergeant Blaketon," she said. "A call for you."

Blaketon looked surprised but went off to take it. Eileen sat down by Nick's bed.

"You look so much better again," she said. "You seem less worried too."

"I spoke to Blaketon. Or Blaketon spoke to me. About the job."

"Nick, its too early to make decisions."

"I'm not. I mean, I thought I wanted to kick it in all into touch with all that's happened. But I think I'd find it too hard to walk away."

"I hope you go back Nick," Eileen said."You're good at your job and the village think so much of you. The cards we've had and the numbers of people all wanting to help bear witness to that."

They looked up as Blaketon came back in. His face was very grave.

"Sarge?" Nick spoke shakily.

"All right lad." Blaketon sat down nervously by the bed. "Just had a bit of news. John Riley who as you know was remanded into custody- Nick, I'm sorry. He hung himself in his cell this afternoon."

"Oh Nick." Eileen reached for Nick's hand instinctively.

Nick was quiet then, "Its fine, Eileen, honestly. Its just his wife and children I feel sorry for that's all."

"His family had lost him any road Nick," Blaketon said. "He wouldn't have been coming home for a very long time As it is, there really is no way back now is there?"

Eileen took a breath. "Harsh as this sounds," she said, "and I do feel for Jean Riley and those young children of hers really I do - but Nick, my priority is you and Katie and making sure you're home as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Nick looked up at Blaketon. "Bit of a mess Sarge."

"Aye lad, that's one way of putting it. But Eileen's right. Our priority is getting you back and on your feet and looking after that daughter of yours. And I want you back in my duty room an' all as soon as. Now, I've not told the lads this yet as I like to keep 'em on their toes but I had word this afternoon that the station inspection has been put off for a couple of months. So Rowan, I want you back on duty by the time it does come round. No excuses!"


End file.
